The present invention features an infant sleeping apparatus for providing an infant sleeping enclosure that can rest on top of a mattress. The infant sleeping apparatus comprises an enclosure component having an open top, a base, a front rail, a back rail, a first side rail and a second side rail. The infant sleeping apparatus further comprises a mattress securing mechanism comprising one or more U-shaped support bars attached to the base of the enclosure for sliding the enclosure onto a mattress.
The infant sleeping apparatus of the present invention provides an enclosed sleeping area for attaching to a bed so that an infant can rest next to his/her mother and/or father and/or caretaker. The infant sleeping apparatus of the present invention also prevents an adult from rolling on to the infant while he/she is sleeping and prevents the infant from rolling off of the bed.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.